Bend and Break
by JazzLuthien
Summary: Tahno doesn't want someone who breaks, he wants someone who willingly bends to his will. Korra is headstrong and unwilling to bend for anyone or anything. They both have a lot to learn as they travel the world and search for the secret to restoring Tahno's and the other lost benders' bending. Some D/s and adult themes.
1. Prologue

Coming out of fiction writing retirement to work on this! I'm a fan of the odd couple of Korra and Tahno, though I think it needs a bit of an AU to work. This story will mostly be about Korra growing up and becoming more mature, Tahno regaining his bending, their adventures around the world, and the trials and tribulations of two personalities such as theirs coming together to be an awesome powerhouse of sexy. Rated M for future chapters, and there will be some light D/s references, so you have been warned.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was meant to be a recon mission. She would use his offer of 'Private Lessons' to trick him into a duel, learn what they were up against, and take her newfound knowledge to blast his pretty head (and those of his teammates) out of the ring in the final match.

After days of planning she finally approached them as they neared the end of their practice session in the gym. Begrudgingly, she had to admit that they did work quite well together. Each seemed to anticipate the actions of the others, each move blending into part of their elaborate dance. They performed a few combos, one after the other, stopping only when their leader stood up straight and clapped his hands together.

"Good job boys…we'll continue in two days as usual. For now, it would seem that we have a visitor." Silver eyes met blue and Korra blanched as she stood up from her resting place against the door. She felt as if she'd been caught doing something naughty, and the thought made her frown. She huffed and drew herself up, unaware that she was doing a wonderful impression of a puffer fish-shark.

"I'm here to speak to you Tahno!"

The water bender in question flashed a grin as his teammates gathered their things.

"Ooh, how theatrical. I imagine you'll challenge me to a duel next?"

"Not a duel-I'm here to take you up on your offer of private lessons."

His teammates' bags clattered to the floor, an earthen disk slipping out of one and rolling in circles on the ground until it finally came to a stop. The silence was deafening. Korra glanced between the two, crossed her arms and glared. After a few moments they finally picked their jaws and their bags up off of the floor, waved a hasty goodbye to Tahno, and slipped out of the room. She could hear snickering as they slid past her out the door which turned into full blown laughter as they trailed further down the hall. Sticking her tongue out at them she sauntered into the gym and shut the door behind her. Tahno still hadn't moved from his position on the other side of the room. He stood with his arms crossed, his hip cocked to one side and an amused look on his face.

"Well well…private lessons. To what do I owe this sudden change of heart?"

"Nothing! I'm just…I haven't had a chance to train with many…well, any, water benders since I've arrived here. I thought that I might be able to with you…but I'm starting to think I made a mistake."

"Well, why don't we give it a try and see what you think?"

Korra smirked. _I've got him! _She thought to herself. "You got it pal." Removing her parka, Korra walked to the middle of the room. Raising some water from the shallow pool along the wall, she slid into a fighting stance. Tahno cocked an eyebrow.

"Are we going to be fighting?"

"How else do you propose lessons?"

"I can think of a number of ways, but I can see you had something different in mind…no duel indeed," Sighing he walked to the middle of the room, "It's clear to me that you are not looking for anything truly educational however…at least not beyond gathering information on me."

Korra blanched, "What? I-"

"Don't lie to me Avatar," Tahno's lip curled into a cold smile as he slid into a stance that mirrored Korra's own, "You came here to pick a fight…not to expand your actual bending abilities."

"No! I-"

"Well, you wanted a fight, so let's have at it."

In an instant everything changed. Korra could feel the energy in the room crackle and her hair stood on end as she was immediately placed on the defensive. Tahno attacked with a barrage of techniques, icy one minute, a broiling, swirling torrent the next. They pushed and pulled against one another, dancing around the room as cold mist filled the air. Korra threw a brick of ice, only to have Tahno melt it, twisting the liquid around him like a rotating shield. The stream flew back and forth, until both were encased within the same circling water. They switched to hand to hand combat, trading blows, concentrating on the water surrounding them whilst fending off one another.

It was with dismay that Korra noticed her breathing getting heavier while Tahno's remained unchanged, his face a cool mask while his body continued to flow as effortlessly as the water that he so skillfully controlled. She began to lash out angrily, growling expletives while attacking roughly. He defended against each blow as effortlessly as one might brush off a fly, fueling her anger further. He wasn't supposed to be that good at bending! He must have trained with masters to be this skilled…if she hadn't been determined to loathe him on principle she would've been terribly impressed. She began to lash out verbally, "What's the matter? Can't defeat me without resorting to cheating? Come on you coward!"

Eyes narrowing, Tahno sneered, "Enough."

Suddenly Korra felt her feet go out from under her and found herself staring at the ceiling. Before she could kick herself up, more water whips lashed out to join the one around her ankles, pinning her to the ground. She struggled, pushed herself to her knees and looked up to find herself staring at the end of a very sharp piece of ice aimed straight between her eyes. She froze.

"Yield."

"No!"She growled, shaking her head.

"_Yield_." He said again, his voice lower and more emphatic.

"Never." She snarled and looked up at him. She had expected to see him grinning, or at the very least smirking in his usual haughty manner. What she hadn't expected to see was disappointment.

All of the water abruptly splashed to the floor, slithering back to the pool from whence it had come. Tahno straightened up, turning away from her. It seemed an eternity before he spoke.

"Go home Avatar…you're too rough and too hard-headed to learn anything from me."

Korra stared at him, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"What?"

"You heard me. Go home. You're not the sort of sparring partner that I'm looking for."

"Just because I won't give up?"

He turned back around, the ghost of a smile on his face. She couldn't help but notice the water that clung to him like a second skin, dripping slowly to the floor.

"Not quite. I'm not looking for someone who will simply give up either."

"Well what do you want then?" She growled in frustration, "You seem awfully-"

"Do you think that your Polar Bear-Dog feels that it has given up?"

She stopped, stunned. What was he on about? What did Naga have to do with any of this? She stared at him incredulously, "Naga? She's…are you saying you're looking for a pet to ride?" Her brows furrowed in confusion. She wasn't sure where he was going with this, but it was creeping her out.

He sighed, shaking his head, "That's not quite what I meant. I meant that I'm not looking for someone to break. You can find a wild ostrich-horse and break it, but where's the fun in that? It's much more fun to travel with a companion who is there with you willingly, like your polar bear-dog is for you."

"So…you want a pet?"

"No!" He sneered angrily, "Do I have to spell things out for you? I'm saying I want a companion who willingly submits themselves to me. Someone strong, who also understands when to relinquish control," Walking back towards her he extended his hand. She glared at him, taking it hesitantly after she decided that he meant her no ill will. He helped her to her feet. She couldn't help but notice that he did not release it immediately, nor could she help but notice just how surprisingly warm he was. She stared at their linked hands as he stared into the distance and continued talking,"Together she and I could travel the world, see sights unseen," His voice lowered and she shivered as his thumb ghosted over the back of her hand, but she stood, trancelike as he continued,"We could discover the secret benders of the world and learn from them…together, we could do anything."

For a moment she thought he might be talking about the two of them, but he abruptly dropped her hand and backed away. His gaze slid back to her and she wasn't sure why, but the disappointment she saw there made her feel hollow inside.

"But you…you, Avatar, are too reckless and naïve at the moment. You still have a lot to learn."And with that he turned his back to her. She stood for a moment in shock before anger bubbled to the surface. Gritting her teeth she pointed at him,"Oh yeah pretty boy? And what right do you have to treat me like a child, you-"

"I didn't call you a child; I called you reckless and naïve. Adults can be immature, just as children can be sadly far older than their years."

Korra stopped for a moment as she thought of some of the street children who weren't as clever as Skootchy …their eyes flat as they sat, begging for money. Some of them carried younger siblings who couldn't have been much younger than themselves.

"Come find me when you are a bit more grown up, Korra, and we'll see about those private lessons."

Hearing her name shocked her out of her reverie and she looked up to find that familiar smirk on his face as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"For now I'll see you at the big match. You'd best start practicing if you don't want your team to end up like you did today."

"Don't you worry pretty boy…you'll be going down."She managed to sneer. More private lessons…who did he think he was? What was he thinking?

Five years later as she stood outside of his door, hand poised to knock, she asked herself the same question.


	2. Chapter 1

Woo! Back now with Chapter 1. Based on my notes/outline I'm pegging this at around 10-12 chapters, but we'll have to see. In any case, it's fun re-watching Avatar & Korra with the excuse of 'research'.

As always, reviews are most welcome! I love feedback to see how people love/hate the story, and it makes writing this much easier (juggling a full-time tech job and trying to maintain a social life while writing is hard-reviews help motivate me!) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

After a brief internal debate in which her doubts danced around her head (_What if he says no? What if he turns out to be the wrong person? What if the whole thing fails?), _she sucked in a breath and rapped on the door before her three short times. The creak of a wood floor signaled someone coming and then the door was opened a scant few inches. Through the crack a face peered out. The one slim eyebrow that she could see rose in surprise, and it was a few moments before he spoke.

"Well, I can't say that I was expecting you Avatar, but do come in." Tahno moved to stand behind the door as he opened it all the way and Korra strode into the room.

Located on the second floor of a non-descript building, Tahno's apartment, or the sitting room at least, was similarly non-descript. The only thing signifying that someone might live there was a scroll hung on the far wall, the colors illuminated by the late afternoon sun. Hearing the door click shut behind her, Korra spun on her heel. Her questions of why this room was so bare, where all the furniture was located, and what the idiom written on the paper meant died in her throat as she was confronted with a very shirtless, very sweaty Tahno.

She felt her thoughts screech to halt and struggled to regain the ability to speak, mentally checking off one of the many questions that she had come prepared to ask. (_Do you think you are in the physical shape that may be necessary for this mission?)_

His build was thinner than Mako's, ever so slightly, but what did remain was pure muscle. He was all flat planes and sharp angles, and as he crossed his arms she couldn't help but notice them flex. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his hair slick against his forehead, and Korra felt a perverse urge to lick him from navel to throat to see how he tasted. Struggling to pull herself together, she managed to bite out a simple, "What happened to your shirt?"

A lazy smirk slid onto Tahno's face,"I've been practicing forms for the past few hours. My shirt seemed superfluous after awhile."

"Oh." Was all that Korra could manage, and had to resist the urge to beat her head on the wall for sounding so completely and utterly stupid.

"So what was so important that it demanded it house visit from the Avatar? Has there been trouble?"

The sudden tenseness in his voice belied the ease evoked by his posture, and Korra fought the urge to smack herself yet again for blowing in without any explanation.

Amon had been defeated, and the main equalist groups arrested or disbanded, but those who had lived through the turbulent times still lived on edge. They weren't as stressed as they had been during the thick of it all, but it was hard to make it through something like that without a few anxieties. The few times that Korra had seen Tahno over the past few years had been in an operative capacity. Tahno's connections and considerable fighting skills (Korra had been loath to admit to them at first) had come in handy, and he had worked with team Avatar on a few occasions. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on whom you asked) with the constant scuffles and battles to be fought, these were the only times that the two had seen each other. Korra had barely had time to relax with her friends, let alone seek out her enigmatic former-water bending acquaintance. No wonder he was so wary. He must have thought she had a new issue that she needed his help dealing with.

"No…no trouble." She fumbled about, trying to figure out how to begin, "Sorry for rushing in, I just…I have a proposition for you." Korra fidgeted as Tahno visibly relaxed further.

"A proposition?"

"Yes," Korra glanced around the sitting room, which had been cleared of furniture to make room for Tahno's training mats, "Perhaps we could sit and discuss it somewhere more comfortable?"

Tahno's eyebrows shot into his hairline, causing Korra's to knit in confusion before she realized what her statement sounded like. Throwing her hands up in protest she sputtered, "I didn't mean…I don't…it's not that kind of proposition!" she floundered before turning beet red, "Damnit, can we just talk?"

Tahno chuckled; it was a low, dark sound. His eyes swept over the blush on Korra's cheeks before meeting her own with a gleam. "Certainly. Why don't we go into the kitchen?"

Trailing behind him Korra scowled. Maybe this had been a mistake. How were they supposed to survive for weeks if just a few minutes together caused an eruption? Plopping down onto one of the kitchen chairs Korra propped her chin up with her hands, blowing a stray hair out of her face with a huff and glaring at the wall as if it had somehow started all this. Tahno busied himself with something in the cabinets, emerging moments later with two teacups and a tin.

After placing a cup on either side of the table he turned around, tending to an old kettle on the stove.

"So, what sort of proposition did you have in mind Avatar?"

Korra watched as he deftly spooned leaves from the tin into a black porcelain teapot on the counter. The words that she had practiced countless times bounced around her head, and taking a deep breath to calm herself she began, "As the Avatar it's my job to ensure balance. Amon's actions shifted that balance and I plan on being the one to fix that. I'm planning on traveling the world to search for ways to restore bending, and I was hoping…I was hoping that you might come with me."

It was a few moments before he spoke. He slowly placed the tin back into the cupboard, shutting it with a quiet _click_. Korra listened to the bubbling of the water in the kettle, staring at the empty cup before her.

"Why do you need me? Surely you could ask one of your teammates…"

His back was still to her, but she could hear the shift in his tone. She sighed before continuing, "I'm talking to them later tonight to see if they want to come, but the fact of the matter is that Mako and Bolin still have their bending, and Asami never had the ability. To restore the bending ability it must first have been lost. So I-"

"You need someone like me."

"Yes, I need someone like you."

The seconds inched by slowly once again, until finally the kettle began to whistle. Tahno made quick work of pouring the hot water into the teapot, set the kettle back on the stove, and picked up the teapot, placing it in the center of the table. As he sank into the chair opposite Korra she chanced a glance at his face. Gone was his trademark smirk, his haughty looks of disdain and boredom. In their place his face with a smooth, inscrutable mask, similar to the one he had worn in the days of the uprising. She watched as he toyed with the edge of his cup.

"What is your master plan?"

She exhaled slowly, having expected this question but not wanting to answer it nonetheless, "I…I don't really have one yet. I'm planning on talking to Tenzin to see what steps he would advise and will go from there."

"You're planning on traveling the world, without a plan, in search of something that you're not even sure you can do?"

Korra scowled, "Yes! I'm the Avatar…I…I have to do whatever it takes!"

"Impulsive as ever I see," Tahno's lip curled into a cold smirk."And quite persuasive. Of course, why _wouldn't_ I want to travel with a stubborn girl who has no plan and no inkling of where to begin?" Korra began to protest but was cut off as he continued,"Ah yes, that's right. I've lost my bending. Surely I'd be willing to go to any lengths to regain it. Thank goodness the _Avatar_ is willing to take on my pitiful cause."

Growling, Korra slammed her hands palm down onto the table, shaking it and causing the cups to rattle. She pushed her chair back with a screech and stood up, "I knew this was a mistake…I never should have asked you. I-"

"Sit _down_ Korra." His voice was low but carried such an air of authority that she couldn't help but pause. She debated for a few moments before slowly sitting down once more, glaring all the while.

He inhaled slowly through his nose, and when he exhaled some of the taut tension in his form slipped away. Picking up the teapot he began to speak, "I'm sorry, it's just…I don't think you understand what you are offering me."She watched him silently as he filled her cup first."If you succeed it will be truly phenomenal…but there is no guarantee. This is a very large gamble you are asking me to take-one where you have little to lose."

She watched the steam rise from her tea. "What you mean is that if I don't succeed I'll still have my bending, while you won't."

"Precisely."

"But if I don't succeed, I will have failed at my reason for existing," Her eyes locked with his, "I am the Avatar…this is my purpose." She then glared at her tea as if it were somehow responsible for all the imbalance of the world, "…I must not fail. If I do..."

The two sat for a few minutes, the only sounds the occasional sip from Tahno. Finally, after pouring his second cup of tea, he spoke.

"I'll go with you."

Korra's head snapped up and she spilled her tea as she flung her hands across the table. "Really?" He watched as she smiled broadly, "I promise Tahno, I won't let you down, I'll-"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Righting her cup, he refilled it. "All I ask is that you try your best and that you understand that it may not be possible. As martial artists we often push our limits, but it is also important that we understand and acknowledge what our limits are."

She nodded, but he could see that she had a new look of determination on her face. He shook his head, smiling, and reclined in his chair, shifting so that he could drape his arm over the back. "Now, why don't you tell me what little plans you do have, and we'll go from there."


	3. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks so much for all of the reviews, favs and alerts so far! I really can't emphasize how much they mean to me. Please keep them coming as they are what keeps me motivated to get my many thoughts out of my head and onto digital paper.

Also, while this is AU, I'll try to incorporate a fair amount of the canon, so apologies in advance-there may be spoilers for anyone who isn't up to date on the latest episode. This chapter is fairly benign, but I may or may not introduce some things in later chapters, depending on how the show goes.

* * *

"Come on girl, we've gotta make sure we get to the restaurant in time!"

Naga curved her head around, giving Korra a tongue-lolling smile before loping down the street. Sitting snugly on Naga's back, Korra turned the reins every so often to ensure they reached the restaurant ahead though her thoughts strayed to the apartment she was leaving behind.

Tahno had agreed to the plan and after some discussion they had decided to meet at Air Temple Island in a few days time to begin the journey. Rather than the discussion, however, Korra found herself thinking back to other things. She couldn't forget the way his torso had looked, the lean muscles shifting beneath his skin every time he moved. She couldn't forget the way his hand felt as it rested in the small of her back while he led her to the door to see her out. She couldn't forget a number of things, and she sighed as it became apparent to her that she needed to get laid soon otherwise this adventure was going to turn into a catastrophe.

One of the very few advantages of the uprising had been that the constant struggle left little time to worry about romantic relationships. With her mind preoccupied with surviving, protecting the city, and finding Amon, finding a long-term romantic partner had not been a main concern. Unfortunately, while she may have been the Avatar, she was no ascetic monk, and while she could keep her emotions more easily in check, keeping her libido under wraps was an entirely different issue.

Living with the boys had only served to complicate matters. The awkward tension between she and Mako finally rose to a peak about a year after they first met, and one night the two finally jumped at each other like two crazed boarcupines. They had continued to seek physical solace in one another for a few months, until Mako decided he need more consistency and decided to take up with Asami instead. Asami seemed unperturbed by the fact that Mako had been with Korra once she saw that the two were truly done yet still on good terms, Korra was happy that Mako was with someone who could give him the emotional reliability and long-term commitment that he sought at the time, and Bolin had wisely decided to stay removed from the whole situation to avoid getting caught up in what could have been a terrible catastrophe.

Sadly, while the four had continued on as friends, one thing served to irritate Korra for the years that followed-her libido. Most nights, when she was alone, she was able to get by, slipping her hands under her blanket, her fingers working furiously until she moaned into her pillow. But her hand was no substitute for the real thing, and having had the real thing her bodied yearned for it once more.

It was obvious now that bringing Tahno along for this trip would complicate things. She had hoped that the journey that would follow and the demands that would come with it would distract her, but she was beginning to suspect that her body had other plans. If he could just keep his damn shirt on that would be half of the battle.

She sighed as the restaurant came into view. If her friends would come along then it would be okay. Having them around would give her fewer opportunities to do something stupid-she just needed to convince them.

Once inside, she made her way to their usual booth in the back. The other three were already there, Mako and Asami canoodling while Bolin chatted up a now-blushing waitress. Korra slid into the booth and the others immediately shifted, making room for her as she picked up a menu.

"So what's all this about then?" Bolin asked, grinning, as soon as she was settled.

"Probably another celebration dinner," said Mako, "I swear, if we have to go another one of those-"

"Do you really dislike them that much?" Asami piped up, "I think they're fun."

"And there are lots of girls. I guess that doesn't mean much for you, bro, but that just means more for me and Pabu, right buddy?" Pabu's furry head immediately appeared over Bolin's shoulder and he trilled (what they perceived as) an affirmative before disappearing once more.

Shaking her head, Korra smiled. "I still don't see how you avoid squishing him when he's behind your back like that, but kudos to you."

"Why thank you Korra!" Bolin gave a mock bow, then proceeded to prop his elbows up on the table. "But seriously-what _is_ this all about?"

"I-" Korra trailed off as the waitress approached. The four gave their orders, handed over the menus, and settled in once more. After the waitress was gone, Korra looked around suspiciously before beckoning them in closer.

"I'm planning a trip."

"A trip?"

"Not just any trip…" Looking around once more Korra lowered her voice before continuing solemnly, "I'm going to search for a way to restore the lost benders' bending."

The four sat in silence as the noise of the restaurant continued on around them. The atmosphere of their booth had changed abruptly and every clink and clatter of the restaurant seemed amplified to Korra. Finally, Asami broke the silence.

"Do you really think you can do it?"

"To be honest I'm not sure…but I have to try." She smiled weakly, "I'm the Avatar after all."

"Will you have help?"

"Well, that's why I'm here. I was hoping that you three would want to come with me." She chanced a glance at their faces. Bolin looked to be contemplating something while Mako and Asami shared a look.

"I would like to come, Korra, but ever since my father's arrest a few years back, Future Industries has been doing poorly. I made a promise to myself that once the war was over I would work on restoring our family name and the legacy that my father left behind. I want to make sure that his technology is used for good and Future Industries could be a great help in rebuilding the city." Asami looked at Korra, smiling sadly,"I'm honored that you want me to come with you, but I feel like I can best contribute here."

Korra smiled back, "I won't say I'm not sad that you won't be coming, but I am glad that you'll be helping the city, and I know you'll do something great here."

Mako spoke up. "I was also planning on staying here. I'd like to help the United Forces and the Council moving forward so that the problems we saw these last few years can be avoided, or at the very least, caught early and swiftly addressed, rather than swept under the rug."

"I always knew you were destined to be a high-falutin' official." Bolin grinned and Mako gave his own small smile in return.

"Well, there's nothing official yet, but I do have some ideas that Tenzin thinks have merit. He, Iroh and I will be meeting to discuss them soon."

"And you, Bo?" Korra turned her bright blue gaze to Bolin's green one, her eyes pleading with him to come.

"Well, I'd planned on traveling to Ba Sing Se. Metalbending has mostly been confined to the western Earth Kingdom and the United Republic of Nations so far, and Lin thinks it's time that Ba Sing Se's task forces properly learned the art. Since she's…unable to, she needs someone else to go."

"And you're going to teach them?"

"Yup!" Seeing Korra's crestfallen face he continued, "But I would be happy to travel with you for a little while. It would be nice to travel to Ba Sing Se with someone I know. Do you think you'll be going by there in your quest…mission…adventure…thingy?"

Korra smiled, "I don't have a set plan yet, but I imagine we'll be going by there at some point in time."

"Well, in that case I'm definitely happy to go with you." He cocked his head to one side, "Speaking of 'we', who else is coming?"

"Well, so far it looks like it's just you, me, and uh," Korra lowered her voice, mumbling, "Tahno."

Bolin spit out the sip of water he had just taken all over Mako. Mako glared at him, gritting his teeth.

"Tahno? Pretty boy Tahno?"

"Yes Bo. He's, well, to restore bending I need someone whose bending needs restoring, and he seemed the best candidate as far as people I knew who might be willing. Besides, he's not…_terrible_…we've all fought alongside him before."

Bolin nodded, "I know, I don't think he's the worst of guys, but I'm just surprised he agreed to come."

Mako's eyes narrowed, "I'm not. It's a chance for him to regain his bending; of course he would take it. Besides, I'm sure he doesn't have much else to do."

Asami laid a hand on Mako's arm and gave him a '_look'_ before returning to Korra. "Just what has he been up to these days, now that the fighting is over?"

"I…" Korra's mouth hung open while her mind fumbled for the answer. It was then that she realized she had never thought to ask him. She shut her mouth, frowning, then continued, "You know, I'm not quite sure. In any case, he agreed to come along, and it's definitely a big help to me so I'm not going to complain."

Asami nodded. "Well, I wish you the best of luck."

Their conversation paused as the server returned with steaming bowls and plates of food. Once the food was laid out before them they all separated their chopsticks with a satisfying _crack_ and Bolin began to dig in with gusto. Pabu crawled over Bolin's shoulder, darting onto the table to grab a dumpling. Shoveling noodles into her own mouth, Korra turned to Mako and Asami, her speech muffled by the food in her mouth,

"So tell me about these plans of yours for Future Industries, the Forces and the Council!"

Mako shook his head at the combined antics of his brother and Korra, while Asami smiled. They had all grown up in the last five years, but some things would always be the same.

Asami's smile turned devilish as she leaned in closely to whisper in Korra's ear, "I'll tell you if you tell me why you blushed when you mentioned Tahno's name."

Korra sputtered, nearly choking on her noodles. "What? I…you…I didn't! I-"

"What's up?" Bolin asked around a mouthful of beef. Asami chuckled behind her hand, and Mako raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh nothing, I was just telling Korra that I'm sure her trip will be quite interesting. You'll have to tell us how it goes, Bolin!"

Korra mentally groaned. This trip was already shaping up to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

The take off (and more Korra/Tahno action) are up next week, so be sure to tune in! Please review to let me know your thoughts!


End file.
